


Comfort

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's heart was beating kind of heavy for some reason. He felt himself staring at Armin, knew he should respond. He raised his hand and gently ruffled Armin's hair, his eyes watching the motion blankly as the blonde strands slipped around his fingers. Armin grew especially still, his expression suddenly confused. Eren wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew that he just wanted to <i>comfort</i> Armin, more than he ever wanted to be comforted himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The night was quiet as Eren headed back toward the barracks.

Most of the other Survey Corps members were still in the dining hall, partaking in assorted games and other forms of amusement. It had been a rough week in the classroom and out in training, and everyone was mentally exhausted. Their lessons had been especially focused on the brutality of the titans, and included detailed accounts from seasoned Survey Corps members. Every eye witness appeared to be more gruesome than the last, planting fresh seeds of doubt and despair in the newcomer's minds.

Eren didn't need these stories, of course. He had been eyewitness to the destructive forces of the titans long ago. Nevertheless, that's why everyone was so determined to unwind tonight. That's why everyone went out of their way to distract themselves. And that's why Eren wanted to get out of there so quickly.

He just knew that at some point during the night people would start asking him questions. Was all of this really true? Could it really be that bad? How did you survive?

Eren wasn't interested in attempting to ease minds that are better left uneasy. They needed the truth. They needed the fear. They would be expected to fight in spite of it.

 Armin had also left uncharacteristically early that night. Eren wasn't surprised when he climbed the shoddy wooden steps of the barracks and opened the door to find his friend on his bed, curled up with a text book resting on his knees. Armin's eyes flickered up from the page and landed on Eren's face. He smiled sadly. Armin wasn't great at faking emotions.

"Hey," Eren's voice was low as he crossed the room.

"Hey," Armin replied, closing the text book and placing it lightly on his bedside table. Eren vaguely thought about everyone having different methods for coping with stress.

Eren settled beside him on the edge of the bed, the straw-thin lining doing nothing to cushion him. Armin flipped his legs over the side of the bunk, his shoulder brushing against Eren's.

"How are you doing?" Eren asked. He knew the answer, but he asked anyway. He didn't know why.

"Fine," Armin lied. His voice was a little thin.

Eren stared at him for a moment, but Armin didn't make eye contact. Eren moved his gaze back toward the door. "You should be trying to unwind," Eren commented.

"I was," Armin said. Eren turned his head to face Armin again, his knuckles white as they clenched mindless at his pants, his shoulders stiff and mouth wound tight.

"Seems like it was working," Eren's voice was droll and thick with sarcasm.

Armin blinked over at Eren and finally sighed, "Couldn't I say the same to you?"

Eren looked back toward the door again, shrugged.

There was a silence as they both sat there, staring at nothing and everything in the same moment. "I'm worried for them," Armin finally said quietly. Eren turned his attention toward his friend without saying anything. After a pause Armin continued, "I'm worried because they don't realize what they're getting themselves into."

Eren was watching Armin's eyes and lips pull down into thoughtful sadness. Eren blinked, finally offering, "It's good that most of them didn't have to go through what we went through. It's good that they all didn't have to... lose something."

Armin's eyes shifted down a bit, then he finally looked back up at Eren, light eyes shining, "But if they all knew what we knew, they probably wouldn't be here." Eren looked down at his friend, but before he could speak Armin was moving on, "If they had all seen what we had seen, they would be putting as much distance between themselves and these monsters as possible."

The dim candlelight reflected in Armin's eyes, dancing under the press of emotion and warping under the flutter of eyelashes. When Eren started speaking, he almost surprised himself with how low and gentle his voice was, "We saw all of that. We're still here."

Armin's chuckle was so dry it was almost scoffing, "Not everyone moves forward with the reckless determination you have Eren." His mouth twisted up at the corner.

Eren was caught off guard, then replied in mock defense, "What's your excuse then Armin?"

Armin laughed, "I suppose I give in too easily to your passionate speeches." Eren couldn't help but smile at the way Armin's eyes crinkled happily at the corners.

Eren pushed his shoulder lightly against Armin, "Try and relax though. Get some rest. You need a mental break too you know."

Armin shook his head, his smile disappearing like it had never been there, "I can't. All the things... all the memories. They start slipping back to haunt me the moment I divert my focus."

Eren pursed his lips and Armin looked up at him, fear easily seen in those big blue eyes. His blonde bangs danced slightly when he blinked, his eyelashes tickling the ends and keeping them out of his eyes. "You need to do something..." Eren heard himself rasping slightly, wondered where the words even came from.

Eren felt Armin's knuckles brush against his legs lightly. He was shaking ever so slightly. "What do you do?" he heard Armin asking. His eyes were wide and glossy and desperate for an answer. "What do you do to help push it away? To relax?"

Eren's heart was beating kind of heavy for some reason. He felt himself staring at Armin, knew he should respond. He raised his hand and gently ruffled Armin's hair, his eyes watching the motion blankly as the blonde strands slipped around his fingers. Armin grew especially still, his expression suddenly confused. Eren wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew that he just wanted to _comfort_ Armin, more than he ever wanted to be comforted himself.

Eren fully threaded his fingers through Armin's hair, his thumb gently pushing it away from his face. Armin blinked, his mouth falling open slightly. Eren's eyes dropped to his lips, hovered there. "I don't..." Eren started the sentence and drug his gaze back to Armin's eyes. "I don't really know," he finally finished. Armin's face was still frozen in surprise when Eren leaned over to kiss him.

Their lips were warm against each other. Tender, soft. Eren distinctly started wondering what the in hell he was doing, but pushed the though away even as he pulled away from Armin's face.

They stared at each other.

There was a silence in which Eren wasn't sure who was more shocked at what just happened. Finally, Armin spoke. "What... was that?" his voice was quiet, his face flushing even redder under Eren's gaze.

"I'm... not sure," Eren answered honestly.

There was another pause.

"Was..." Eren broke Armin's gaze, felt his cheeks go hot, "that bad?"

"No no no," Armin stuttered, "It was just... I'm just..." he swallowed hard, reining in the squeak that was finding its way into his voice, "surprised."

Eren looked back at him, put his hand reassuringly on Armin's thigh. Armin jumped. "Can I do it again?" Eren asked, nothing but seriousness in his voice.

Armin was too stunned to speak. He simply nodded his head with eyes thrown wide in shock.

This time when their lips met it was a softer impact. Armin no  longer had his lips pursed, and Eren felt him lean into the motion. Eren's hand  went instinctively back into Armin's hair, his fingertips sliding against his scalp and warranting a very small purr from Armin.

Eren almost jumped at the way his heart-- among other things-- responded to the noise. He tentatively opened his mouth and was pleasantly surprised when Armin followed the motion without a breath's hesitation. Eren's tongue slid into Armin's mouth, running against the roof of his mouth and sliding hot and wet against the other boy's tongue.

Eren could feel his pants growing tighter as Armin sighed slightly against him, his tongue playfully twirling around Eren's and then retreating back into his mouth.

Armin was still almost shivering beneath his touch, and Eren wasn't sure if it was nervousness or over sensitivity or a combination of any number of things. Eren picked up his hand, hovering over The button of Armin's pants. He hesitated. But he wanted Armin to _feel better_.

Eren flicked open the button and slid the zipper down, delving into Armin's boxers before he had a chance to over think any of it.

Armin gasped, pulled away from their kiss, if only by a few centimeters.

"Eren," he breathed. Eren looked at him, his eyes warm and glazed over with want. The look almost startled Armin, but he continued, "what if someone comes in and..."

"They'll all be busy for awhile," Eren responded, winding his fingers around Armin's already hard cock. Eren's voice was thick and low, rasping against Armin's skin. Eren brought his eyes back to Armin's face, his eyes stuck in a half lidded expression that Armin thought was particularly dangerous.

Then Eren slid his hand up Armin's length, taking great satisfaction of the unintentional buck of Armin's hips and the way his face pulled into bliss. Eren smirked.

Eren kept the rhythm going, watched as Armin's mouth tried to keep in dozens of gasps and half moans as he moved his hips against Eren's hand. Armin seemed desperate for a release, and after a long moment Eren leaned in, whispered against his friend's ear, "You have to relax, Armin."

"I," Armin rasped, his hand curling into a fist in Eren's shirt, "I can't." His expression was almost that of one who was in pain.

Another long moment passed as Eren continued his motions, sliding his thumb over the head of Armin's cock and slipping against all the precum that had accumulated there. "Well if you can't relax enough on your own," Eren said, pulling his hand away from Armin. Armin whimpered, his eyes pulling open like the lids were heavy. Eren dropped his knees heavily in front of him, "Then I'll force you to."

Armin's eyes couldn't have gone wider as Eren slid Armin's cock into his mouth.

Finally a true moan escaped Armin's lips, and he immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. Eren looked up at him, turquoise gaze boring into Armin as he swirled his tongue around his cock.

Armin looked down and then cried out again when he met Eren's gaze, keeping one hand over his mouth and the other fisted in his sheets.

It was salty, but not terrible, Eren thought somewhere in the back of his mind as he pushed his lips over Armin until he was on the edge of gagging.

"Eren, I," Armin said, his slight hip movements starting to shake erraticially, "I..."

"Mmm," Eren hummed over his cock. He loved the way his name sounded choked out of Armin's throat.

"Eren, I can't," Armin gasped.

Eren knew.

Then Armin was crying out loudly, his hips bucking as he came hot and thick in Eren's mouth.

Eren had to brace himself against the motion, the taste, the sensation. He gulped and swallowed quickly before he could gag and before the taste settled too heavily on his tongue. Then he was pulling away, Armin cock bobbing off his lips and out of his mouth as he coughed.

"I'm sorry!" Armin chirped right away, guilt staining his face.

Eren shook his head and held up his hand as he wiped his face with his sleeve. Then Eren smiled at him, and Armin's panicked look dissipated and was replaced with a warm smile.

Eren got off his knees and sat back on the bed, still refusing to question what he had just done. But before he could even look at his friend, Armin already had his pants refastened and was on his knees in front of Eren.

"Armin wait," Eren said, holding up his hands again, "you don't... that's not why I did that."

"I know," Armin said, certain of himself. Then his fingers ran along Eren's painfully hard cock under his pants and Eren shuddered in spite himself, "But this will hurt if you leave it." He looked up at Eren like this was the only logical course of action.

"Well," Eren began, but Armin was already undoing his pants. Eren found himself shivering in panic, but no, maybe that was just excitement that was bouncing beneath his skin. "What if someone--"

Armin shot Eren a look so pointed that he knew finishing that sentence was a very bad idea.

Armin pulled Eren's length from his pants, his eyes growing a little intimidated upon first viewing. Eren tried not to look pleased with himself. He probably failed.

Armin wrapped one hand around the base, steadying it as his eyes raked up its full breadth. Armin's mouth fell open slightly as he took a breath. Eren's entire body stiffened as he watched Armin lean forward and slowly wrap his small pink lips around his cock.

Eren groaned the moment he felt Armin's tongue against him and his eyes rolled back in their sockets. He felt Armin swirl his tongue around the head, the tip of his tongue tenderly investigating the ridge and sliding up over his slit.

A shaky breath left Eren's lungs without his permission. He pushed his fingers back through Armin's hair, hoping it was as comforting as it was encouraging. Eren felt himself rocking slightly into Armin's mouth unintentionally, his hips rolling so he could feel _more_ of him-- more of his mouth, more of his delicious tongue and lips.

Armin descended further, his lips stretching around Eren's width as he took more into him. Eren couldn't help but watch Armin's face; he watched as his eyelashes fluttered gently, watched as his length disappeared into Armin's mouth. Eren couldn't help but think about how there was no way _he_ looked this attractive giving a blow job.

And now Armin's rhythm was picking up, the hand at the base of Eren's cock moving slightly and in time with the motion of his mouth. Eren could feel all his skin pulling tight and inward as the buildup mounted in his thighs. His breaths started to go ragged, and it was becoming  more and more difficult to keep his eyes on Armin's face.

Eren's eyes snapped open, "Armin," he warned.

Armin blinked his eyes open and stared up at him, but didn't change anything.

Eren's eyes widened, almost as a threat, "Armin," he repeated.

That's when Armin whimpered against Eren's cock and Eren knew he couldn't last for another moment.

He yanked Armin back by his hair just as he began to cum. The hot liquid spurt onto Armin's mouth, his chin, his neck. Once Eren was done, breathless and panting, his eyes slowly slid to look at Armin, hoping he wouldn't find irritation there.

Instead there was a pure blank stare, blue eyes shining and glazed over with warmth and happiness. Eren would be lying if he said that the sight of his best friend with cum splattered across his fair skin wasn't enough to get him riled up all over again.

"I'm sorry, Armin," he said gently.

Armin's mouth tilted into the shyest of smiles, his cheeks red. "It's okay," he said, grabbing a crumpled shirt from the floor and wiping his face. Eren watched, mouth slightly agape. Then Armin resurfaced and he continued, "I didn't mind at all."

Eren felt himself go red. He knew he probably looked harassed.

Eren almost wished he could sleep with Armin in his bunk, curl around him and hopefully protect him from any of the bad thoughts he had trouble pushing away. But as Eren crawled into his own bed, he spared a glance at his friend. Armin was already asleep, chest moving in a heavy and relaxed rhythm, his face so content and placid he was almost smiling.

Eren pulled his sheets over himself and grinned, feeling accomplished. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
